


Scratch

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Care to give me a back scratch?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Scratch

Harry and Draco were in their usual spots for that time of night. It was just after dinner, around six. They had taken the couch in the common room, Harry comfortably reading a book and one end with Draco laying his head in his lap and extending to place his feet in Pansy's lap at the other end.

Suddenly he turned, resting his arms in Harry's lap and his head on his arms. Pansy sighed and readjusted on her end. Harry barely even noticed until Draco poked him in the belly button. 

"What was that for?" Harry asked, brushing his fingers through Draco's hair.

"My back itches and I can't reach it. Care to give me a back scratch?" Draco answered, half asleep.

"I suppose." Harry grinned using his free hand to scratch Draco's back lightly and using his other to read his book, occasionally moving his hand from Draco's back to turn his page.

It wasn't long before Draco was lulled into sleep. Pansy left them there at about ten with a fond smile. Harry finished his book and carried Draco to bed around eleven. They both slept soundly through the night together.


End file.
